Diskussion:Medizinischer Offizier
Weiterleitung Wäre es nicht sinnvoller den Artikel auf Erster Medizinischer Offizier weiterzuleiten (oder umgekehrt Medizinischer Offizier zu einem Hauptartikel zu machen und den 1. Med-Offizier darauf weiterleiten). Der Begriff umschreibt auch mehr als nur die Tätigkeit eines Arztes. Ein "Arzt" ist nicht gleich ein "Medizinischer Offizier". --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:48, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) :Wenn, dann würde es mehr Sinn machen, „Medizinischer Offizier“ zum Hauptartikel zu machen, der „Erste medizinische Offizier“ wäre dann die konkretere Eingrenzung. Aber auch sonst, gibt es abgesehen vom ersten medizinischen Offizier eine Beschreibung, was ein medizinischer Offizier allgemein ist? Aber ansich stimme ich dir zu, selbst Krankenschwestern sind Offiziere (siehe Alyssa Ogawa). Oder wird irgendwo erwähnt, dass nur Ärzte medizinische Offiziere sind? --D47h0r Talk 12:54, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Meiner Meinung nach sollten wir drei Artikel haben: 1.) Arzt, 2.) Medizinischer Offizier und 3.) Erster Medizinischer Offizier a.k.a. Leitender Medizinischer Offizier. Arzt und Offiziere sind auf jeden Fall verschiedene Sachen, das gehört nicht so einfach zusammen, und es gibt ja, wie D47h0r sagt, auch medizinische Offiziere, die keine Ärzte sind (Apotheker wären z.B. auch noch wahrscheinliche Kandidaten). Ansonsten ist „Medizinischer Offizier“ eine Beschreibung der Laufbahn in der Sternenflotte, die man einschlagen kann, während Erster Medizinischer Offizier der konkrete Posten des Abteilungschefs ist. Das sollte ebenfalls auf jeden Fall getrennt werden. Chefingenieur / Ingenieur, Sicherheitschef / Sicherheitsoffizier usw. sind ja auch verschiedene Artikel.--Bravomike 13:16, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hab grad mal alle chakoteya.net-Transkripte auf die Schnelle durchforstet, die mir google zum Thema "medical officer" anbieten konnte. In so gut wie allen Fällen ist mit medical officer der Erste Medizinische Offizier (z.B. McCoy, Pulaski, Crusher, Bashir, der Doktor, Phlox...) gemeint. Es wird als Kurzform für chief medical officer (häufig) oder senior medical officer (selten, nur auf McCoy bezogen) benutzt. Nur in wenigen Episoden wird angedeutet, dass ein Schiff mehr als einen medizinischen Offizier haben kann. So sagt Crusher in You're telling me I'm the sole medical officer on a ship with over a thousand people on board? und Kirk sagt in : Doctor Piper. I want only one medical officer here at any one time. The other will monitor him on the dispensary screen.. Weiterhin auffällig: nur Ärzte werden als medizinische Offiziere beschrieben. Es gibt lt. den Transkripten offenbar keinen Beleg dafür, dass auch Nicht-Ärzte "medizinische Offiziere" sein können. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:35, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Von mir aus kann das auch ein eigenständiger Artikel werden. Ich dachte nur, dass Erster medizinischer Offizier eben den ersten der medizinischen Offiziere bezeichnet, während der Medizinische Offizier eben ein Arzt auf dem Raumschiff sein kann. Ich würde ggf. das so schreiben: Arzt (manchmal auch Heiler genannt) ist ein Beruf, der sich mit der Behandlung von Krankheiten unter Anwendung der Medizin befasst. In der Sternenflotte wird ein Arzt auch als medizinischer Offizier bezeichnet. :::Die Aussage, aus der der Begriff stammt ist übrigens aus . Da wird im englischen Original folgendes gesagt: The holographic doctor can literally replace a starship's medical officer during an emergency. :::Wen es einen eigenen Artikel geben soll, dann gut, wenn es eine Weiterleitung bleiben soll, dann eher zu Arzt, da der erste medizinische Offizier eben der Erste ist. :::Was vielleicht interessant wäre ist die Frage, wie viele Ärzte ein Raumschiff der Sternenflotte eigentlich hat.--Tobi72 20:00, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Wie gesagt, eine Weiterleitung nach Arzt finde ich eigentlich nicht gut. Das wäre so, als würden wir von Sicherheitsoffizier auf Wache weiterleiten. Das Besondere ist doch, das wir ausdrücklich über einen Offizier reden, und das allein macht es zu einer komplett anderen Sache als einfach nur ein Mediziner. ::Noch ein paar kleine Sachen: ::*An Bord der Enterprise (NCC-1701) gibt es neben McCoy ständig gleich mehrere Mediziner im Offiziersrang, z.B. Brent und Karen Tracy. Christine Chapel ist ab 2269 ( ) Lieutenant, zu dem Zeitpunkt aber noch nicht „doctor“, sondern „nurse“ – also medizinischer Offizier, aber kein Arzt! In vertritt sie McCoy als Ersten Medizinischen Offizier. Dagegen ist Helen Noel promovierte Medizinerin, aber keine Offizierin, was erneut dagegen spricht, Arzt und medizinischer Offizier zusammenzuwerfen. ::*In , als Beverlys Universum langsam immer kleiner wird, verschwinden an einer Stelle Doctors Hill and Selar, and four other members of my medical staff, also zwei Ärzte und vier Leute, die ich mal mutmaßlich eben als medizinische Offiziere einordnen würde. Es wurde bereits darauf verwiesen, dass Alyssa Ogawa schon Offizierin ist, lange bevor sie Ärztin wird, auch ansonsten dürfte man da ein paar an Bord der Enterprise-D finden können. ::*In kommen mehrere wissenschaftliche.. und medizinische.. Offiziere an Bord der Station, wobei das natürlich streng genommen auch 100 Wissenschaftler und nur ein Mediziner sein könnten. ::Insgesamt denke ich nicht, dass alle medizinischen Offiziere Ärzte sind – dazu kennen wir schlicht zu viele im medizinischen Bereich tätige Offiziere, die keine Ärzte sind. Auch umgekehrt kann die Gleichsetzung ganz offensichtlich nicht funktionieren.--Bravomike 21:43, 6. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Die Frage ist doch, ob andere Offiziere im medizinischen Bereich wie Krankenschwestern als "Medizinischer Offizier" angesprochen werden oder ob man eben nur Ärzte damit anspricht.--Tobi72 00:00, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::So oder so, das Besondere und Hervorhebenswerte an „medizinischer Offizier“ ist meiner Meinung nach nicht das medizinisch, sondern das Offizier, und damit meine ich jetzt gar nicht mal unbedingt den Dienstgrad (bekanntermaßen heißen im Englischen auch Nicht-Offiziere ‚officer‘, wenn sie eine entsprechende Funktion haben), sondern dass wir über ein Mitglied der Sternenflotte reden.--Bravomike 06:44, 7. Mai 2012 (UTC)